You Make Me Crazy
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Siwon aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun di Korea jatuh cinta pada Kibum yang hanya pemain figuran. dapatkah Siwon mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hatinya? bagi yang uda minta pov KIbum-nya harap review okeh . gomawo


**You Make Me Crazy**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, comedy, romance.**

**Warning : genderswitch, gaje, Typos, abal. Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan terlintas di otakmu saat kusebut nama Choi Siwon?

.

Tampan? Kaya? Aktor korea yang sedang naik daun? Ramah ? PERFECT?

Ya, itulah anggapan orang-orang tentang diriku. Apakah aku begitu sempurna juga dimata kalian? Well itu terserah kalian.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan yeoja yang sudah merebut hatiku saat ini? Oh apa kalian berpikiran aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona aktris yang juga sedang naik daun saat ini di korea, dia juga bermain dalam satu drama denganku. Maka, jawabannya adalah **TIDAK**. Aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi dia hanya aku anggap sebagai seorang dongsaeng bagiku dan tidak **LEBIH**.

Aishh apakah kalian penasaran sekali dengan yeoja yang sedang aku sukai sekarang? Jangan paksa aku untuk menceritaknnya, karena itu sangat memalukan untukku. Oke. Oke , Baiklah tampaknya aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian tentag sosok yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatiku saat ini.

'Dia' hanyalah sosok yeoja yag sangat sederhana, seorang pemain figuran yang tidak sengaja berada dalam satu drama denganku. Kalian berpikiran kalau dia cantik? Emmm... menurut teman-temanku dia sama sekali tidak menarik dan hanyalah gadis yang cuek terhadap penampilan serta sangatlah pendiam. Pernah suatu hari aku mengajaknya berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya menanggapi dengan satu kalimat pendek, singkat, dan jelas. Betapa menyebalkannya itu bukan?

Oh GOD dan dia satu-satunya yeoja yang tak tertarik akan pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Hello... siapa yang tak kenal denganku saat ini? Aku hampir dikenal di seluruh dunia, dan drama yang selalu aku bintangi selalu meledak di pasaran internasional. GOD tolong sadarkan dia betapa terkenalnya aku saat ini, dengan predikat aktor tertampan dan termahal di Korea, apakah belum membuktikan bahwa aku adalah sosok yang patut untuk dikagumi dan dipuja oleh yeoja-yeoja—tidak termasuk 'Dia'—.

Tapi sungguh pesona dari 'Dia' tak bisa aku tolak ataupun aku hindari, karena semakin aku menghindarinya semakin rasa cintaku ini tak terbendung padanya. Aishh apa aku harus memberitaukan namanya? Well 'Dia' bernama Kim Kibum yeoja pemain figuran yang seringkali dibentak oleh crew karena kecerobohannya dan selalu meminta maaf berkali-kali atas kesalahannya, dia hanyalah anak dari penjual bunga di pinggir jalan yang mempunyai cita-cita sederhana sebagai seorang aktris yang memainkan drama yang bisa membuat orang terhibur. Bahkan pernah sekali aku memergoki dia tak dibayar sebagai figuran oleh crew, tapi dengan besar hati dia tak mempermasalahkannya karena dia ingin menjadi aktris bukannlah karena **UANG,** tapi hanya karena keinginan sederhana dari ibunya yang ingin dia menjadi aktris terkenal dan **MENGHIBUR** orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Sungguh luar biasa bukan motivasi seorang Kim Kibum yang sudah merebut hatiku ini.

Apakah kalian ingin tahu apa yang membuatku begitu tergila-gila padanya? Ah lihat saja senyumnya yang mampu menghentikan detak jantungku sesaat, serta tatapan mata hitam kelamnya yang mampu membuatku gugup saat bertatapan dengan mata indahnya, dan ohh God bibirnya yang semerah darah itu apa kau tak tergiur untuk melumatnya. Arrrgggggggg ... kau benar-benar membuatku gila Kim Kibum.

Awal pertemuan kami saat aku dan dia berperan dalam satu drama berjudul ' My Love just for you ' yang berhasil meledak di pasaran Asia dan Eropa bahkan mungkin dunia. Ah saat itu dia benar-benar sangat cantik dan mempesona. Dia hanya sedang duduk dengan membaca naskah di bawah pohon. Dengan segala keberanian yang aku punya aku pun mendekatinya.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?"sapaku padanya.

"Ne,"katanya dengan mengulas senyum mematikannya untukku. Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan diantara kami, tak ada yag mau membuka pembicaraan dan aku juga malas membuka pembicaraan. Hei... aku adalah seorang aktor terkenal dan kau harap aku akan memulai pembicaraan denganku? Oh jangan pernah berharap itu, karena aku tak akan melakukannya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku yang selama ini aku junjung tinggi. Sialllllllll... sudah satu jam aku duduk disebelahnya dan dia sama sekali tak mengajakku bicara. Apa kau mau mati Kim Kibum?

"Emmmmmmm... namamu siapa?"tanyaku dengan tololnya. Sungguh saat ini aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang terus mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kalau orang lain yang sedang duduk disebalahku pasti mereka akan dengan antusias berusaha mencari perhatianku yang terkenal cuek ini, apakah dia sangat bodoh hah? Kenapa kau harus membuatku yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, ini benar-benar sangat memalukan.

"Kim Kibum imnida sunbae"jawabnya dengan masih mengulas killer smilenya.

"Ohhh... Choi Si—,"belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku dia sudah memotongnya.

"Choi Siwon kan?"tebaknya.

"Ah ne, ternyata kau tau juga siapa aku," tuturku senang. Tampaknya dia sudah menampakkan gejala kalau dia juga mengagumiku, buktinya dia mengenalku dan tau namaku. Ahh betapa leganya hatiku saat ini.

"Emmm... eommaku sangat menyukaimu, setiap drama yang kau mainkan dia selalu tak ketinggalan menontonnya, jadi mau tidak mau aku juga harus ikut menontonnya. Siwon-ssi boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu untuk kuserahkan pada eommaku?"jawabnya polos.

JGLARRRRRR...

Seolah ada petir yang kini menyambar kepalaku. Siall... sial ... sial... kenapa bukannya dia yang mengagumiku malah eommanya, dan apakah dia tak akan pernah kenal denganku kalau eommanya tak tergila-gila padaku hah? Oh God, kau masih normal apa tidak sih KIM KIBUM?

Mau tidak mau aku menuruti juga kemauannya untuk memberikan tanda tangan pada eommanya. Mungkin ini jalan dari Tuhan untukku. Ya, melalui eommanya. Selama enam bulan kita terlibat pembuatan drama ini hingga lambat laun kita mulai sedikit dekat, ingat **SEDIKIT**. Sudah hampir enam bulan kita bekerja sama, hingga tanpa sadar pembuatan drama ini akan selesai. Terbesit rasa tak rela dihatiku saat terpikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sial... benar-benar sial, kali ini aku harus shooting di Amerika dan itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu dia selama hampir delapan bulan. Oh God apa aku bisa menjalaninya? Aku harus mengutuk si Yesung hyung yang notabene adalah managerku yang sudah seenaknya menerima tawaran main drama tersebut tanpa seizinku. Benar-benar akan kubunuh dangkoma kesayangannya itu jika aku kembali lagi ke Korea.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat menurutku, sudah enam bulan aku berada di Amerika untuk shooting drama terbaruku. Ahhh aku sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana dia sekaranag? Bagaimana keadaannya? Itu yang selalu terngiang di otakku selama di Amerika. Dan puji Tuhan, aku mendengar dari Yesung hyung bahwa dia sudah debut dan membintangi drama berjudul 'My Love' dan kau tau? Dia adalah pemeran utamanya. Ia bermain dengan Lee Donghae, aktor yang baru debut juga. Lee Donghae, dia sangat beruntung sekali bisa bermain dengannya. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin bermain satu drama dengannya dan berharap dia bisa menjadi lawan mainku, dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya bukan.

Aku harus bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku sekarang, aku tetap harus **profesional **walaupun hatiku sulit untuk di ajak **profesional**. Aku harus bersbar , toh tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea dan aku bisa segera melihat Kim Kibum, yeoja yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tak bisa membuat tidurku nyenyak karena terus memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku lagi di Korea. Ah aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku harus menahan dulu untuk segera pergi melihatnya, karena aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan bergengsi bagi para aktor dan aktris Korea yang akan diadakan malam ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel lebih dulu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sudah kelelahan saat ini.

Setelah sampai di hotel aku segera beristirahat agar nanti malam wajahku bisa tampak segar dan menawan. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang berukuran king size itu, ahh sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menjatuhkan sebuah majalah gosip yang ada pada meja disamping ranjangku. Kupungut majalah itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat manik mataku menangkap sosok bayangan pada cover majalah tersebut.

GOD! Apa lagi ini. Di cover majalah itu terpampang sebuah foto yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu tengah di peluk oleh seorang namja –Lee Donghae— dengan sangat mesra. Deru nafasku semakin memburu saat aku membaca judulnya. **"Aktor pendatang baru Lee Donghae terjebak cinta lokasi dengan aktris pendatang baru juga yang bernama Kim Kibum"**. Dengan kasar aku membuka halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut dan mataku kini terhenti pada sebuah halaman yang tengah menampakkan dua orang tengah saling berpegangan tangan dengan terkesan disembunyikan saat para paparazi memergoki mereka berdua. dalam gambar tersebut Kibum memakai sebuah mantel berwarna merah marun dan tangannya sedang di pegang erat oleh Lee Donhae sialan itu.

"Aishh, berani-baraninya dia mencari mati denganku,"umpatku kesal lalu membanting majalah itu ke atas lantai dingin kamar hotelku.

Moodku untuk tidur kini sudah berubah dan kuputuskan untuk melihat televisi. Betapa sialnya aku hari ini, semua televisi hari ini tengah menayangkan acara gosip yang menjadi topiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum dan namja ikan itu.

"Cih! Baru juga naik daun, sudah berani mencari mati denganku." Aku membanting remote yang ada di genggamanku saat itu juga dan berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari dalam mobil mewahku dan berjalan di atas red carpet. Aku menyunggingkan senyum jokerku yang selama ini mampu membuat semua orang mengagumiku. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke semua fansku yang dengan setia menunggu kedatanganku, bahkan ada yang menitikkan air matanya saat aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka semua. Namun semua kini tampak menyakitkan saat ku lihat yeoja yang aku cintai itu keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam yang sama mewahnya dengan mobilku bersama seorang namja, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan namja ikan itu—Lee Donghae— dengan menggandeng tangan Kibum mesra.

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi,"sapanya padaku saat dia sudah berada disampingku.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi, sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Ternyata mimpimu kini sudah menjadi nyata ne,"aku berusa setenang mungkin padahal tanganku kini tengah mengepal kuat melihat namja ikan itu yang dengan seenaknya memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum.

"Ne, kamsahamnida sunbae sudah membagi ilmu akting denganku,"aishh lagi-lagi dia mengembangkan senyum mautnya dihadapanku membuat hatiku semakin tak karuan antara sakit dan senang.

"Ne, cheonmanayo."balasku, kemudia kami pun masuk ke dalam ke dalam gedung.

Ohh God ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Hatiku seolah tersayat-sayat oleh ribuan pisau dan kau tau tidak bagaimana rasanya? Sungguh menyakitkan. Hei ayolah aku ini seorang Choi Siwon yang di puja dan aku tidak mau meneteskan air mataku hanya oleh karena seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak **PENTING **itu.

Oh ayolah jangan sampai air mataku ini menetes saat kulihat namja ikan itu tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kibum dengan sangat mesranya. Aishh sungguh aku ingin mematahkan lehernya saat ini juga. Kalau saja negaraku ini tak memakai hukum, mungkin saat ini aku sudah benar-benar membunuhnya karena dengan berani sekali dia mencium pipi cubbinya dengan sangat mesra.

Oh God ini benar-benar menyiksaku saat ini, diamana-mana aku selalu mendengar tentang mereka berdua yang telah dinobatkan menjadi **'GOLDEN COUPLE'. **Hei ... jangan bercanda, mereka berdua sangatlah tidak serasi bukan? Oh ayolah berpihaklah sedikit padaku. Sepertinya aku harus lebih menyibukkan diriku sendiri agar aku tak terlalu memikirkan dia, ah sudah ku putuskan untuk menghapus dia dari ingatanku saat ini.

Tanpa terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu dan well aku berhasil melupakannya bukan? Buktinya aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Yoona, aktris terkenal saat ini, meskipun aku belum pernah sama sekali menyentuhnya. Saat bersama Yoona tak ada rasa spesial dihatiku, tak ada debaran kencang di jantungku, dan dia tak mampu membuat nafasku berhenti sesaat saat melihat manik matanya. ohh kenapa dia tak bisa membuatku merasakan sensasi **aneh **itu yang justru membuatku ketagihan, bagaikan aku sudah kecanduan olehnya. Ahh dia memang orang yang berbeda. Yoona tak seperti Kibum yang pendiam, cuek bahkan terlampau cuek denganku, dia juga sama sekali tidak menjaga image di depanku. Dia memang selalu apa adanya, dan itulah daya tarik tersendiri buatku.

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjangku, aku mendengar kabar putusnya dua sejoli itu. banyak yang menangisi dan menyesalkan kandasnya hubungan percintaan mereka berdua. Heii... itu berita bagus bukan? Itu tandanya Kibum sudah single, dan aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya lagi bukan.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi aku segera memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yoona yang membuat dunia entertaiment Korea gempar. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku sekarang, aku ditawari bermain dalam satu drama bersama Kim Kibum, heii bersama **KIM KIBUM**, yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu. tanpa basa-basi lagi aku seegera menerimanya sebelum produser tua itu berubah pikiran. Huhhhhhh ... betapa leganya diriku saat ini, aku semakin dengan mudah bisa dekat dengannya. Kalau jodoh memang tak kemana bukan ? hahaha.

.

.

.

"Cut..."teriak sutradara tua itu.

"Siwon-ah kau memang aktor yang sangat berbakat, bersiap-siaplah untuk akting selanjutnya ne,"sutradara itu memuji aktingku yang memang sama sekali tidak ada cacat.

Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berada di pihakku sekarang, bagaimana tidak kalau adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan KISSING, woi ...aku akan KISSING dengan Kim Kibum. Oh ayolah walalupun ini hanyalah akting, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya akting karena kau tau inilah saatnya aku menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya, meskipun aku juga sering menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya melalui perhatianku selama ini, tapi sungguh dia itu **POLOS** atau apa sih sehingga dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Action..."teriak sutradara itu lagi dan aku pun mulai aktingku denganya.

"_Kau tau, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi,"ucapku sesuai naskah._

"_Arasseo, jeongmal sarangaheyo,"timpalnya sesuai naskah._

_Tak berapa lama aku pun mendekatkan wajahku padanya, pelan namun pasti bibirku pun menyentuh permukaan hangat bibirnya yang merah itu. ku lumat dengan lembut bibir merahnya, karena saking bernafsunya diriku, tanpa aku sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga menimbulka erangan darinya. Ketika mulutnya sudah terbuka dengan cepat ku masukkan lidahku pada mulutnya dan ku sapa semua bagian mulutnya yang manis itu. lidahku berusaha mencoba mengajak lidah Kibum bermain dan tidak kusangka dia akan membalasnya. Oh god betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Ini memang benar-benar hadiah Tuhan untukku. Setelah lama saling melumat, aku melepaskan ciuma kami. ku lihat kedua bola matanya intens dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Kugesek-gesekkan hidung mancungku pada hidung mancungnya hingga ia tampak kegeliaan. Ahh aku sangat suka sikapnya itu._

"Cut...prok prok prok."semua orang yang ada disitu memberikan tepuk tangannya atas akting kami dan itu berhasil membuat kami salah tingkah.

"Kamsahamnida semuanya,"ucapku lalu membungkukkan badaku 90 derajat dan di ikuti olehnya.

Aku segera mengambil tissue dan mengelap sisa-sisa salivaku pada wajah Kibum.

"Gomawo atas kerjasamanya,"aku dengan tulus mengelap semua salivaku yang ada pada wajahnya akibat ciuman panas kita tadi.

"Cheonmanayo,"ucapnya malu-malu, ah apa aku tidak salah lihat kali ini, dipipi chubbinya kini sudah menampakkan rona merah yang semakin membuatnya tampak imut. Oh God aku berjanji akan selau taat beribadah kepadamu mulai saat ini.

Hubungan kita pun semakin dekat dan dia kini sudah berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Dia benar-benar sangat tampak manis saat menyebutku seperti itu. kerjasama kami pun akhirnya sudah berakhir dan kini kita hanya tinggal masa-masa promosi. Masa-masa promosi juga sangat menyenangkan karena aku bisa sharing ilmu padanya membuatnya mungkin semakin kagum padaku.

Drama yang kita mainkan pun sangat meledak di pasaran di tayangan perdananya di televisi membuat nama Kibum semakin melambung tinggi dan ia kini pun akhirnya di padankan denganku dan mendapat gelar aktris terbaik korea bersanding dengan namaku. Tuhan memang sangat baik padaku, tak henti-hentinya aku mengucap syukur padanya.

Aku dan Kibum kini di deklarasikan sebagai **'THE BEST COUPLE'** di Korea, dan banyak fans kami yang mendukung aku dan Kibum untuk segera menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku hanya bisa mengamini saja doa mereka pada kami berdua.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mendiskusikan dengan Yesung hyung tentang rencanaku yang akan menembak Kibum saat acara jumpa fans kami. Yesung hyung tampak sedang berpikir dan akhirnya ide cemerlang darinya pun muncul.

"Kau tenang saja Siwon, serahkan pada Hyungmu ini dan kau hanya tinggal menerima beresnya saja,"katanya padaku membuatku sedikit lega.

"Gomawo hyung, kau memag the best hyung,"aku memeluk Yesung hyung erat sehingga membuatnya sedikit tidak bisa bernafas.

"Sama-sama, ini sebagai ucapan maafku karena sudah sempat memisahkan kalian berdua kemarin,"Yesung hyung tersenyum tulus padaku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari itu pun tiba, acara jumpa fansku yang akan menentukan nasib cintaku kelak. Oh God kumohon jadikanlah hari ini hari paling membahagiaka buatku. Aku berdoa dalam hati dan setelah itu aku dan Kibum pun langsung bergegas menuju panggung yang sudah disediakan untuk jumpa fans kami.

"Annyeong semuanya,"sapaku pada fans kami yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris dari mereka semua.

"Kyaaaaaaa SiBum... SiBum...SiBum..."teriakan mereka membahana pada kami berdua, oh apakah aku lupa memberi tahu kalian semua? Fans kami memberi nama kasih sayang pada kami yang berasal dari singkatan dari nama kami berdua yaitu **SIBUM. SI**won dan Ki**BUM. **Hahaha lucu bukan.

"Baiklah kalian semua sudah puas bukan berfoto dan mendapat tanda tangan dari uri SIBUM?"tanya MC pada mereka semua.

"Lagi...lagi...lagi..."teriak para fans mereka berdua.

"Wahhhh tampaknya kalian merasa belum puas ne, baiklah kita masuk ke dalam acara inti saja,"ucap MC itu lagi.

Aku segera menutup mata indah Kibum dengan kain yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia, dan segera saja aku menuntun Kibum berjalan turun dari panggung menuju ke tengah-tengah ribuan SiBum shipper— sebutan dariku dan Kibum pada fans kita berdua—

"Oppa aku mau dibawa kemana?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Tenanglah Kibum-ah, aku tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana,"aku tersenyum tulus meskipun ia tidak bisa meihat senyumanku ini. Dengan pasti aku masih memegang tangan mulusnya dan tetap menuntunnya hingga kami akhirnya sampai di tengah-tengan ribuan SiBum shipper yang sudah antusias pada kami berdua.

Aku segera berjongkok dihadapan Kibum dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangan kananku.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa..."teriak para SiBum shipper histeris melihat posisiku sekarang ini.

"Bukalah ikatan kain itu Kibum-ah,"Kibum segera menuruti kemauanku, dengan perlahan dibukanya ikatan kain itu dan menampakkan dua bola mata indahnya lagi.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihatku saat ini dan mendengar teriakan para fans kami.

"Siwon-ah ini semua apa?"tanyanya penuh dengan rasa bingung.

"Saranghae,"ucapku lantang membuat semua SiBum shipper semakin berteriak histeris sementara Kibum kini tampak sangat terkejut dengan penuturanku barusan.

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu di bawah pohon itu, saat kau masih menjadi seorang figuran hingga sekarang. Jeongmal saranghae, maukan kau menjadi yeoja chinguku?"ucapku sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, saat ini aku benar-benar sangat takut kalau aku akan ditolak olehnya. Aku belum siap untuk menerima itu semua. God bantu aku please.. mohonku sekali lagi.

"TE..RI..MA.."teriak para Sibum shipper lagi. Aku pun segera mendapat percaya diri lagi saat para Sibum shipper juga sangat mendukungku.

"Terima,... terima...terima..."teriakan Sibum shipper semakin membahana saat Kibum masih tak menjawab pernyataan cinta dariku.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa oppa,"ucapnya.

JGLARRRRR

Serasa kini aku sudah tersambar petir tepat di kepalaku, benar-benar sakit dan oh God aku benar-benar malu. Imageku benar-benar akan hancur kali ini. Teriakan-teriakan dari para SiBUm shipper yang tadinya sangat semangat mendukung hubungan kami pun kini berganti menjadi tangisan dan kekecewaan. Aku sampai-sampai tak tega melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bunga yang ada di tanganku di ambil oleh seseorang, aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengambil bungaku itu. betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa Kibum lah yang telah mengambilnya dariku, dia tersenyum padaku menampakkan killer smilenya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak menerima oppa,"satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya sudah berhasil membuat diriku melayang saat ini. Oh God kau memang benar-benar baik padaku.

Aku segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Para SiBum shipper yang tadinya menangis kini semakin menangis keras, bukan menangis kesedihan namun menangis kebahagiaan melihat kami berdua yang sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini.

"Jeongmal saranghae Bummie,"aku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Nado saranghae Wonnie,"balasnya lagi.

Huhhhh setelah perjuanganku selama ini, ternyata tidak sia-sia bukan? Akhirnya diriku kini benar-benar merasakan apa itu PERFECT dengan adanya Kibum dihidupku.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**annyeong^^ wah akhirnya aku republish juga nih FF. nih salah satu FFku yang dihapus ama admin FFn. hmm nyebelin sih, tapi yaudahlah. baiklah mohon reviewnya lagi bagi yang minta pov Kibum-nya wajib review karena pv Kibum-nya masi dalah tahap penulisan. jadi kalau reviewnya memuaskan aku akan publish, tapi kalau enggak yauda sampai ini saja yak ^^  
**

**gomawo atas perhatiannya^^  
**

**Huwaa... aduh ancur banget yak ff-nya? Disini aku mencoba pakai POV Siwon. Apakah kelihatan aneh ? aku ngerasanya kayak gituh. Sebenernya ini buat SBDL. Tapi waktu itu belum jadi yaudah baru sekarang deh di publish. Mian kalau jelek chingudeul.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please! ^^**


End file.
